Ikatan Kita
by simahiro
Summary: Monggo dibaca saja. Kibum Kyuhyun. Oneshotr. Pokoknya oneshot. Kagak ada sequel.


**Ikatan Kita**

 _ **Sima 'U**_

 **Cast : Kibum Kyuhyun**

 **Tidak ada peraturan. Typo, EYD, dan sebagainya yang pastinya keliru mohon dimaafkan, begitu kalian mengerti garis besar cerita di bawah.**

Kibum berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Kaki yang menginjak duri, lengan tergores ranting bahkan terjatuh beberapa kali. Dia hanya ingin sampai di tempat itu. Dia ingin memeluknya, melindunginya. Maka dia hiraukan apapun. Menyelinap dari jagaan sang ibu. Memanjat gerbang desa yang tingginya beberapa kali tinggi badannya.

Dia ingin sampai. Segera sampai. Di matanya hanya nampak wajah pucat ketakutan berhias air mata.

Ooooooooo

Kyuhyun sesenggukan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Tapi hanya rombongan orang-orang dewasa yang mengiringnya. Dia semakin ketakutan. Semua do'a dalam hati dia rapalkan. Mengharap pertolongan. Berharap pada dia yang selalu merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan.

Tubuhnya sakit. Lengannya sakit. Kakinya sakit. Semuanya sakit. Namun seorang pria dewasa berambut panjang terus mencengkeram lengannya. Menyeretnya dengan langkah lebar tidak peduli padanya yang mengikuti langkahnya dengan tersandung terseok-seok. Saat hampir jatuh lelaki dewasa itu menyeretnya tanpa ampun. Dia takut sangat takut. Apa ini karena kesialannya? Apa ini karena dia monster seperti yang mereka katakan?

Rombongan itu sampai di sebuah tempat. Tanah berumput yang sangat luas. Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan saat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian putih dan berwajah dingin telah menunggu di tempat tersebut. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Dia tersungkur dengan wajah mencium rumput.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mempertahankan posisi tengkurapnya tidak berani mengangkat wajah. Dia merasakan seseorang berjalan dan berhenti di dekat kepalanya. Kemudian menariknya dengan kuat hingga dia berdiri. Tangis Kyuhyun pecah merasakan kedua tangannya seperti ingin di remukkan dalam genggaman besar dan kuat itu.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan sakiti aku lagi." dia memohon dalam tangisnya yang memilukan. Mirisnya tidak ada satupun dari orang-orang dewasa itu yang mengiba. Hanya ada kebengisan, kemarahan serta tuntutan kematian.

"Demi para dewa, apalagi yang kau tunggu? Kumohon lenyapkan monster itu dan selamatkan desa kami." satu kalimat dan dilanjut dengan seru-seruan dari yang lain untuk melenyapkan sang monster.

Siapa monsternya? Ah, anak yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Anak pucat yang berbalut kain putih. Tubuh kurus dan penuh luka. Luka yang setiap hari didapatkannya dari penduduk desa. Melemparinya batu. Memukulnya dengan kayu. Menarik rambutnya. Menampar dan mencakarnya. Bahkan anak kecil seumurannya atau juga yang lebih muda akan meludah kepadanya.

Tidak sekali dia bertanya apa salahnya hingga diperlakukan seperti itu? Apa karena dia tidak memiliki orang tua? Atau karena dia hanya memiliki gubuk reyot di ujung desa? Apa itu kesalahan? Kenapa? Dia ingin tahu kenapa. Apa alasannya.

Oooooo

Untuk sekian kalinya Kibum terjatuh. Dia mendengar suara tulang patah disertai rasa sakit dilengan kirinya. Dia mengaduh memeluk lengannya yang terkulai. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk meratapi cideranya. Kembali dia bangkit. Mengusap kasar wajahnya, memantapkan diri. Namun perasaan meresah aneh membuatnya mendongakkan wajah. Menatap langit yang menggelap. Kibum merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk hingga tubuhnya merinding.

"Dewa yang ada disana. Kyuhyun-ku anak yang baik. Dia selalu memujimu. Kumohon selamatkan dia." air mata Kibum mengalir. Satu kali dalam hidupnya dia menangis.

Dengan langkah dipaksa Kibum melanjutkan jalannya. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Dan dia merasa malu. Jika Kyuhyun tahu dia menangis, anak itu akan menertawakannya. Mengejeknya cengeng padahal dia sendiri cengeng. "Kyu, kumohon jangan pergi. Aku akan melindungimu. Kumohon bertahanlah hingga aku datang." begitulah dia terus merapal tidak berhenti seraya tertatih dalam langkahnya. Dia merasakan tenaganya lenyap entah kemana. Dia ingin berlari tapi tidak sanggup lagi. "Kau anak yang baik, dewa pasti melindungimu. Dewa yang manapun itu, pasti melindungimu."

Ooooo

Tubuh ringkih itu di lempar tanpa ampun ke tengah lingkaran yang dibentuk lima orang berbaju kelabu. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menangis. Memandang penuh ketakutan dan permohonan kepada para cenayang desa yang mengelilinginya. Dia merasa ini akan sangat buruk.

Lima cenayang sebagai pelindung desa saling pandang. Seolah saling bersepakat mereka mengangguk serempak. Kyuhyun beringsut mundur saat seorang cenayang perempuan mendekatinya, berjongkok di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku." cicit Kyuhyun meski perasaannya mengatakan dia tidak akan selamat kali ini.

Cenayang wanita itu menurunkan pandangan. Tidak lebih dari tiga detik dia kembali mengangkat wajah. Bibirnya bergerak 'mianata' tanpa suara. Dia tahu rekan-rekannya sudah mengeluarkan belati perak dengan ukiran aneh di permukaannya. Dia menggerakkan tangan menyentuh baju Kyuhyun.

Tubuh kecil itu tersentak saat kedua tangan wanita itu melepaskan pakaiannya. Dia kembali menangis memohon dan mengiba pada mereka. Seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang menaruh belas kasihannya pada makhluk kecil tanpa daya tersebut. Bahkan cenayang cantik itu menulikan hati dan telinganya demi menjalankan tugas.

Cenayang wanita itu kembali pada tempatnya, dua rekannya yang lain mengambil alih Kyuhyun. Memaksa membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan posisi tengkurap.

Cenayang wanita itu meremat pakaian Kyuhyun, menyaksikan bagaimana yang lain memperlakukan tubuh kurus itu.

"Kita harus merapal mantra." cenayang pria tua di sebelahnya berucap. Dia mengangguk. Mengenyahkan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Dia hampir mundur saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kyuhyun yang masih sesenggukan pasrah berbaring tengkurap dengan cenayang pria memegangi tangan dan kakinya. Seorang cenayang wanita lain bersimpuh di sebelah Kyuhyun bersiap dengan belati, menatapnya menunggu. Cenayang itupun menarik nafas. Tanpa sadar mengenggam lebih kuat pada kain putih baju Kyuhyun. Cenayang tua disampingnya menatapnya. "Ayo mulai ritual pembersihan."

Tubuh itu mengejang merasakan batang lehernya diukir dengan sebilah belati. Dia menjerit kesakitan. Memberontak namun kepalanya ditekan dengan kuat, tidak membiarkannya lolos. Keringat dingin timbul memenuhi kening pucat Kyuhyun. "Kibum hyung…" gumamnya tertahan.

Ooooo

Kibum tersentak menghentikan langkah. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Kecemasan yang besar tiba-tiba melandanya saat ini. "Dewa." Kibum menatap langit malam yang semakin kelam dipenuhi awan gelap. Sekitar menjadi sangat sepi dan dingin. Kibum meremas dadanya. Kekhawatiran itu membuatnya merinding. "Kyuhyun."

Melupakan rasa sakitnya, Kibum mengayun langkah lebih cepat. Tidak ingin membuang waktu langkah lebarnya berubah menjadi berlari. "Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!"

Oooooo

Kyuhyun tidak lagi berteriak, memohon atau mengiba minta dilepaskan. Tidak ada lagi kekuatan untuk bersuara. Hanya bisa merasakan sakit, mendengar rapalan-rapalan aneh yang baru pertama kali didengarnya, mencium bau anyir dari darah yang mengalir disekitar dari punggungnya. Matanya meredup sayu merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa.

Tunggu! Kyuhyun membuka mata menghempas rasa kantuk yang tadi hampir melelapkan. Teringat pada seseorang yang ingin dilihatnya untuk terakhir kali. Kibum hyungnya yang selalu menemaninya. Kibum hyung yang selalu membelanya. Kibum hyung yang selalu membersihkannya dari ludah-ludah. Kibum hyung yang selalu mengobati lukanya. Kibum hyung yang selalu mengisi harinya dari kesepian. Semua tentang Kibum hyung yang lakukan untuknya selama ini. Hanya Kibum hyung. Permohonannya pertama kali dan untuk terakhir kalinya. "Dewa, aku ingin melihat Bum hyung lagi. Aku berjanji aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak setelah ini. Setelah melihat Bum hyung. Sekali lagi." ucapnya dengan lirih. Dia melihat langit dari ujung matanya. Begitu gelap. Air matanya mengalir dan dia berpaling.

Kyuhyun memasang matanya dengan baik. Menatap di kejauhan hutan. Pada gelap yang pekat. Pada kehampaan yang sama dengan miliknya. Namun kehampaannya telah lama di hancurkan oleh sosok itu. Putra dari pemimpin desa yang dihormati. Diagungkan ketampanan dan kepintarannya. Kibum hyungnya yang selalu diagungkan penduduk desa. Menjadi sumber keirian dari semua anak seumurannya sekaligus pujaan untuk kaum hawa.

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum saat melihat warga desa yang menyaksikannya. Mereka menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas pembersihannya. Pembersihan?

"Eghk!" Kyuhyun meringis, memejamkan mata merasakan 'pena' tajam itu bergerak di tulang belakangnya. Sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Perlahan dirinya merasakan dingin dan panas bergantian dalam tubuhnya. Dan rasa yang luar biasa sakit menari-nari di atas punggungnya. Entah ukiran seperti apa yang mereka buat di kulitnya. Dia menyerah untuk peduli lagi. "Dewa, tolong gantikan sakitnya dengan wajah itu. Kibum hyungku, sekali lagi. Biarkan aku melihatnya." rapal Kyuhyun dalam hati saat hanya dingin yang mendominasi. Kedua mata berkedip malas. Fokusnya goyah dan dia berusaha keras untuk bertahan.

Hingga sosok itu akhirnya muncul dari kegelapan. Berjalan tertatih dengan wajah diliputi kecemasan. Mulut bergerak menggugamkan namanya. Kyuhyun tahu, Kibumnya akan selalu tampan dalam kekacauan apapun. Bahkan dengan lengan yang lunglai, dibasahi peluh dan wajah yang tergores luka. Kibumnya akan selalu yang paling gagah. Terutama saat dia menepati janjinya, meski datang dipenghujung akhir.

"Kibum hyung." bersama dengan bibir yang memutih itu berucap, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Seukir senyum tulus terpatri dengan indah. Kesan damai demi melihat harapan terkahirnya dikabulkan.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

O

O

' _Kibum hyung.'_

' _Heum.'_

' _Kibum hyung.'_

' _Ya?'_

' _Kibum hyung.'_

' _Diamlah Kyuhyunie.'_

' _Hehehe.'_

 _Keduanya diam. Kyuhyun meraih tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Mengayunnya dengan riang. Kibum tersenyum balas menggenggam jemari kurus itu._

' _Kibum hyung.'_

' _Heum?'_

' _Kibum hyuuung~'_

' _Hhahhh.'_

' _Hihihi. Kibum hyung.'_

' _Kyuhyunieeee.'_

 _Kibum berhenti melangkah. Menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang kembali terkekeh melihat wajah marah Kibum. Merasa diolok Kibum melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali meraih tangan Kibum. Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis pada Kibum._

' _Gomawoyeo, Kibum hyung.'_

 _Kibum terpana memandang senyuman itu. Sejak dulu tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan senyuman itu. Bentuk ketegaran dan kekuatan seorang Kyuhyun._

' _Gomawoyeo.' diucapkannya dengan yakin. 'Tahun-tahun terakhir hidupku jadi sangat menyenangkan sejak Kibum hyung berada disampingku. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun luka yang ada, aku hanya bisa merasa sangat bahagia saat Kibum hyung khawatir padaku. Kibum hyung malaikatku. Malaikat kesayanganku.'_

 _Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya perlahan, masih mempertahankan senyum yang dikagumi Kibum. Tautan itu lepas sepenuhnya._

 _Kyuhyun mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh. Tersenyum lebih lebar sampai deretan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas. Terdengar tawa renyahnya._

 _Kibum menatapnya tidak berkedip. Senyum Kyuhyun sangat lebar dan begitu ringan. Tapi kenapa didadanya sangat berat sekarang? Dia tidak merasa nyaman. Senyum Kyuhyun kali ini sangat tidak menyenangkan baginya. Seperti pertanda sebuah perpisahan._

 _Menyadari sesuatu Kibum menggeleng keras. Air matanya menetes tanpa dia minta. Kibum mengulurkan tangan. 'Ayo pulang.' suara Kibum menjadi tidak setegas biasanya, bernada takut dan memohon._

 _Kyuhyun menelengkan kepala, menatap Kibum dengan manik polosnya. Kemudian terkekeh kecil. 'Aku memang akan pulang, hyung.' Kyuhyun menatap sejenak uluran tangan Kibum. 'Tapi tidak digandeng olehmu lagi. Aku akan pulang sendiri sekarang. Kibum hyung tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan sampai tujuan. Berbaliklah, jalan lurus kedepan. Jangan cemaskan aku.'_

 _Air mata Kibum semakin deras mengalir. Dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah jeleknya saat menangis. Kedua bahunya berguncang hebat. Tubuhnya bergetar karena bersikeras menahan suaranya._

 _Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih. Kibumnya pantang menangis, setahunya. Tapi didepannya sekarang Kibum melakukan hal paling tabu baginya. Kyuhyun merengsek maju, merentangkan kedua tangan, melingkari tubuh Kibum yang lebih tinggi darinya. 'Gweanchana. Gweanchana. Gweanchana.' katanya menenangkan._

 _Seketika Kibum balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. 'Kau jahat Kyuhyun. Sangat jahat.' gumam Kibum dengan suara tercekat._

' _Heuhm.' balas Kyuhyun dengan gumaman yang dia bisa._

' _Nappeun dongsaeng.' Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Melepas tangisnya lebih keras dengan Kyuhyun yang menepuk-nepuk kecil punggungnya. Biarlah dia melepas semua rasa sesal dan salahnya. Biarkan untuk sekali ini dia memeluk tubuh kecil itu seakan tidak akan melepasnya. Satu kesempatan saja, sebelum semua berakhir Kibum ingin memuaskan diri dengan menangis dan memeluknya sangat erat. Tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu. Atau tidak akan lagi bertemu? Dia akan sangat merindukannya. Sangat sangat merindukannya._

O

O

Langit gelap tanpa bulan, bintang bahkan hutan sunyi tanpa suara malamnya. Dan Kibum masih disana. Dipangkuannya ada tubuh kecil Kyuhyun. Dingin, tidak bernafas. Namun seulas senyum menghiasi wajah pucat tak bernyawa itu. Kibum masih bisa menikmati senyumnya disisa hidup Kyuhyun. Untuk saat ini. Terakhir kali.

Kibum memandangi wajah manis itu. Air matanya menetes jatuh menghiasi pipi tak berona Kyuhyun. Kibum menggigit bibirnya, menarik tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukan. Tubuh lunglai yang dipeluknya menyapa dirinya dengan kedinginan yang menyakitkan. Seketika sesak yang menghantam dadanya kembali. Kibum melepas tangisnya. Tidak peduli pada mereka orang dewasa yang menyaksikannya.

"Kibum-si lepaskan tubuh itu. Kami harus menyelesaikan ritual."

Perkataan seorang cenayang tua itu membangkitkan amarah Kibum. Dalam sekejap, mata yang masih basah itu menatap tajam pada si tua. Mendekap tubuh setengah polos Kyuhyun lebih menempel padanya. Merasakan darah basah di punggung kecil itu, bukti kesakitan atas kekejaman mereka. Giginya gemeretak menahan hasrat murkanya. "Seberapa jauh kalian bertindak agar kalian merasa puas?"

Cenayang tua itu menghela nafas sabar. "Anak muda sepertimu tidak mengetahui apa yang kami tahu." tersenyum lembut seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Kemarikan tubuh itu."

Kibum menggeram marah. "Alasan tindakan keji kalian, kau maksud?! Haruskah aku memahami dan mengerti alasan konyol yang tak berotak kalian? Menyebut manusia namun berkelakuan lebih rendah dari binatang?!" geram Kibum tidak tekendali. Tak ada lagi sikap hormat.

Sang ayah yang berada diantara rombongan warga desa sampai terlonjak mendengar penuturan tidak sopan Kibum. "Kibum!" menegurnya dengan suara keras bernada ancaman. Siapa yang tidak marah mendapati anaknya menggeram dan berkata kasar pada orang tua, terlebih lagi itu adalah sesepuh desa sekaligus ketua cenayang.

Kibum beralih menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. "Jangan menegurku seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa menerima teguran dari seorang kepala desa yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi warganya! Terlebih adalah warga yang hanya seorang anak kecil, yatim piatu dan miskin. Kau dalang dari semua ini!"

"KIBUUUUMM!" murka sang ayah yang kemudian melangkah maju namun dihentikan oleh orang-orang lain yang ada disebelahnya. "Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu! Kemari kau anak durhaka!"

Kibum menyeringai. Dia menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang ada disana. Orang-orang yang mengaku beradab namun mampu bertindak semengerikan ini. Sangat kejam. Orang-orang yang selama ini selalu menyakiti Kyuhyunnya. Kyuhyunnya yang malang. Terlahir sendirian dan mati sendirian. Hidup berat mati pun dengan mengenaskan. Orang-orang dewasa itu sangat menjijikkan. Bak binatang serakah dan kelaparan. Menganiaya anak kecil tidak berdosa dan membuat anak-anak lainnya berlaku sama biadabnya dengan mereka. Haruskah mereka berbuat sejauh itu? Serendah itu? Kemalangan desa jadi kesalahan satu anak tak berdosa. Menganiaya dan menjadikannya satu-satunya yang dipersalahkan. Menyebutnya monster bahkan iblis. Tanpa berkaca pada diri sendiri, merekalah iblis sesungguhnya.

"Kyuhyun." Kibum memeluk erat tubuh yang terpejam sempurna itu. Menangisi kemalangan hidup sampai matinya.

"Berikan tubuh iblis itu, anak durhaka! Dia harus dibakar, dimusnahkan agar nerakapun tidak menerimanya!" seru sang ayah masih dalam kemarahannya. Suaranya memicu yang lainnya untuk menuntut di serahkannya tubuh Kyuhyun untuk ritual terakhir.

Kenapa? Dia Kyuhyun. Dia hanya anak polos yang bahkan memiliki senyum yang begitu indah. Tidak bisakah mereka melihat senyum setulus itu? Dia begitu indah, begitu lugu, begitu polos. Kejam sekali mereka menyebutnya monster, iblis, perusak dan sebutan lain yang tidak pantas dikeluarkan. Kenapa?

Kibum tidak pernah ingin tahu kenapa. Tidak pernah ingin mengerti pikiran kolot mereka. Tidak pernah mau memahami tindakan kejam mereka. Karena dimata dan hatinya dia merasakan kehangatan senyum Kyuhyun.

"Tidak!" seru Kibum saat seorang lelaki dewasa bertubuh besar menariknya agar melepaskan tubuh Kyuhyun. Disisi yang lain kayu bertumpuk telah disulut. Api berkobar menjadi penerangan di sekitar. Kibum bertahan. Namun dibandingkan mereka yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya, dia kalah. Berteriak dan memohon jadi percuma namun Kibum erus melakukannya. Ketajaman mata dan kemarahannya berubah jadi ketakutan dan kengerian saat mereka berhasil memisahkannya dari tubuh dingin itu. Dia matanya, Kyuhyun diseret oleh seorang lelaki. Diludahi, dicaci, bahkan dilempar batu. Kibum berteriak marah, memohon bergantian agar mereka tidak melukai tubuh tak bernyawa itu lagi. Sampai mana mereka akan puas bertindak kejam?

Teriakannya tidak menyurutkan perlakukan mereka. Seperti kesetanan mereka terus menganiaya tubuh itu. Kibum memberontak, namun cekalan di kedua lengannya begitu kuat menahannya. Menekan patah tulangnya, melemahkan kekuatan Kibum.

Perlakuan mereka berhenti saat api menyala lebih besar dan jilatannya kian tinggi. Seorang cenayang wanita paruh baya mendekat ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum terus menyaksikan dengan tangis sesenggukannya, wanita itu meletakkannya baju putih Kyuhyun, menyelimutkkanya ke tubuh Kyuhyun hingga cenayang lelaki lain mengambil alih tempatnya. Bersama cenayang sebelumnya dia menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun, cenayang yang tersisa merapalkan sesuatu yang terdengar asing oleh Kibum. Ketakutan Kibum semakin besar.

Puncak ketakutannya adalah saat tubuh itu diangkat oleh dua cenayang dengan rapalan-rapalan yang semakin cepat dirapalkan.

"Kumohon jangan!" Kibum kembali memohon.

Kibum menjerit keras bersamaan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang dilempar ke dalam api. Api membakar tubuh itu tanpa ampum. Kibum lemas, tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja saat kedua orang yang menahannya melepasnya. Dia bisa mendengar seruan syukur dan kelegaan orang-orang desa termasuk ayahnya. Satu kematian mengerikan dari bocah tidak berdosa. Kibum merasa ini sangat tidak adil.

"Kyuhyun…" gumam Kibum lirih. Dimatanya terlihat kobaran api yang melahap nikmat tubuh itu. Menenggelamkan wujud Kyuhyun yang sempurna di matanya. Dia mencari-cari dari lautan api, berharap sekali lagi dia bisa melihat senyum itu. Sekali lagi dia bisa menikmati senyum tulus bocah polos yang terasing di pinggiran desa. Tersenyum meski dengan seluruh luka yang didapatkannya sepanjang hari.

O

 _'Kibum hyung, menyayangiku?' tanya Kyuhyun senja itu. Duduk di bebatuan kali seraya memainkan kakinya di dalam air, seolah pertanyaannya hanya lontaran iseng dan acuh._

 _Kibum berhenti melempar batu, dia menatap Kyuhyun di sisinya. 'Aku sering mengatakannya. Kenapa masih bertanya?'_

 _Kyuhyun memanyunkan mulut. 'Aku ingin mendengarnya. Terus dan terus.' Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum. Dia berpaling kepada Kibum, senyumnya semakin lebar. 'Aku hanya ingin ingat kalimat itu sepanjang hidupku. Dengan begitu aku tahu bahwa hidupku bukanlah kesia-siaan.'_

 _Kibum tertegun dengan penuturan Kyuhyun. Tangannya meremas kuat lututnya._

 _'Kibum hyung menyayangiku?'_

O

Air mata Kibum kembali mengalir. Membasahi pipinya yang pucat. Namun tidak sekalipun dia ingin mengedipkan mata dari jilatan api yang kini meleburkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Di tengah suka cita sekitarnya, hanya Kibum yang berduka. Hanya dirinya yang sampai akhir menangis untuk bocah malang itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyuhyun. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Kibum terguguk semakin keras dan semakin tidak tertahankan. Hingga seseorang merengkuhnya. Kibum pasrah. Tidak lagi berdaya untuk memberontak meski dia ingin.

"Gweanchana. Kelahiran baru akan datang. Jiwa kalian ditakdirkan bersama. Jangan menyerah. Jangan jatuh." dia memeluk Kibum sangat erat. Membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan. "Sejak awal hanya kaulah yang selalu menjaga kehormatannya. Di kehidupan ini, di masa yang lalu atau nanti di jaman dan waktu yang berbeda. Kau tahu, dirimu sangat kuat Kibum. Aku bisa melihatnya, kau yang berdiri paling akhir disisinya."

Pelukannya di lepas. Kibum masih menatap tidak berkedip pada kobaran api. Dalam matanya yang tanpa jiwa hanya terpantul warna terang menjilat-jilat dengan ganas. Kibum seolah patung. Dengungan di sekitarnya terasa menjauh begitu juga suara lembut wanita itu. Dia jatuh tersungkur saat wanita berjubah hitam itu bangkit dan kembali pada rekan-rekannya. Memasang wajah dingin. Menatap kobaran api dimana tubuh suci itu dihanguskan tanpa penghormatan.

FIN

 **PS: Saya mencoba memperbaiki masalah typo, pergantian paragraph dan lainnya. Tapi kalau ternyata masih tampil dengan amburadul maafkan saya. Saya menyerah. Ada yang minta ini dijadikan multichap, saya tidak janji. Ada dua ff lain yang belum saya selesaikan. Oneshoot ini Cuma selintas bayangan yang muncul waktu aku ngerjain yang lain. Kalau ada yang minat menjadikannya multichap, silahkan. Nanti saya bisa kasih masukan-masukan.**


End file.
